fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucario (Rapa-Nui Friends)
This is for the character of the series of Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends. For the Pokemon in general, see Lucario. Lucario (ルカリオ Rukario) is a Pokémon and character protagonist of the Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends, considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to his friends. He also seems to have a natural sense of justice, that will never lead the world fall into the crime. Althrough his calmful and somewhat serious personality, he is rarely seen hanging in a good mood, in a somewhat wacky actioning. He , meeting Pharaoh Man and creating The Rapa-Nui Friends, a group of heroes to fight crime, save people and stop villains and since then, considered to be the most respected Pokémon. He somewhat mentors Mondo Owada in Legacy of the Dragons. He is Lopunny's husband after he meeted and married her in Hawaii, and she leaved her island and princess kingdom to live on the Easter Island with Lucario, and eventually have their first child, a Riolu named Bluecub, teaching him fighting combats and tactics against enemies. Game Appearances ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf'' Lucario debuts in this game as a playable character and main protagonist. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf 2: The Pharaoh Team'' Lucario returns as a playable character and main protagonist. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf 3: Bowser's Wrath'' Lucario is a playable character. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf Adventures'' Lucario is a playable character. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: The Twin Painters'' Lucario is a playable character. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: Scarlet Devil Moon'' Lucario is a playable character. ''Lucario Knuckles Geno Nuzleaf: The Golden Trainer and The Silver Fox'' Lucario is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends'' Lucario returns in the reboot as a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Demon Lord's Lament'' Lucario is a playable character, while also as a boss when Jedah posesses him. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures Zero'' He is a playable member of the party. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash'' Lucario is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Hero Olympics'' Lucario is part of the playable characters. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Brothers in Arms'' Lucario is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Rad Racers'' Lucario is a playable racer driving his Dashing Howl. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Kappa Assault'' Lucario is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 2'' Lucario is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Cyborg Attack'' Lucario is a playable character. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures'' He is a NPC only seen at the beginning and the ending of the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legacy of the Dragons Lucario returns in the second reboot as one of the playable characters in the game. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash 3 Lucario is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures 2'' He is a NPC supporting the main characters. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Legion of Heroes'' Lucario is a playable character, part of the Rapa-Nui Friends which represent the South America Hero Team. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: League of the Elements'' Lucario is a playable character. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 2'' He is a NPC along with Pharaoh Man and Mondo that supports The Energix Trio. ''Ado and Adeleine Mystic Adventures: Kaiser Sword/Zero Sable'' Lucario is a playable member of the party, Kaiser Sword only. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: The Final Victory of the Warriors'' Lucario is a playable character. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Battle Arena Clash - The 4th Assault'' Lucario is part of the playable fighters and possible opponent. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: World War of Gods'' Lucario is a playable character. ''Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 4'' He is a NPC along with Pharaoh Man and Mondo that supports The Energix Trio. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Rad Racers 2'' Lucario is a playable racer driving his Dashing Howl. ''Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends: Fullmetal Warfare'' Lucario is a playable character. ''Negatrix Reoverage: Yun Yang Yasuhiro and The Alliates 5'' He is a NPC along with Pharaoh Man and Mondo that supports The Negatrix Trio. Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Rapa-Nui Friends Members Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters